With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) finFET devices have excellent electrical performance. However, the manufacturing cost is high. Bulk finFETs, where there is no insulator film between the fins and the substrate, have a lower manufacturing cost as compared with a SOI finFET. However, bulk finFETs are prone to leakage currents which can degrade the electrical performance. It is therefore desirable to have improved finFETs and methods of fabrication.